The present invention relates to a method for selectively answering an incoming call in a telephone system, and more particularly, to a method in a portable telephone system in which when an incoming call from a prescribed calling party or telephone number is received, a called party receives an aural voice message indicating the calling party's telephone number or name so that the called party can selectively answer the incoming call.
As today's modern society places greater emphasis on the need for information, the degree in which the telephone is used has greatly increased. In view of this trend, as portable telephones have become popular, it has become increasingly common for individuals to carry their portable telephones with them everywhere they go in order to conduct business, or simply for convenience in receiving personal calls. Unfortunately, many users of portable telephones are frequently inconvenienced by telephone calls from solicitors, or other undesired calling parties. Accordingly, there has arisen the need for users of portable telephones, as well as users of general telephones, to be able to identify calling parties before they answer incoming calls.
One conventional method for selectively answering incoming telephone calls is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,785 entitled Telephone Terminal Equipment In Which Telephone Numbers Of Callers Are Displayed issued to Hirai. Hirai '785, a called party is provided with a display indicating the source of an incoming call. From this display, the called party can determine whether the incoming call is one that should be answered. While conventional art, such as Hirai '785, possesses merit in its own right, I believe that an improved system and method for avoiding undesired incoming telephone calls can be contemplated.